


Whisper a Secret

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Series: Undertale One-Shot Collections [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Almost all of this is fluffy and mostly sweet, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Errorlust, Haphephobia, Lust/Error - Freeform, M/M, Nothing explicit, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Sex-mentions, Sexual Harrassment, Stars, Suggestive Themes, Welcome to Night Vale quotes, because Lust, but there might be a little darker things, errotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: "Whisper a dangerous secret to someone you care about. Now they have the power to destroy you, but they won't. This is what love is." -Welcome to Night ValeA haphephobic glitch and a nymphomaniac, together as a couple. Nothing can go wrong there, right? Not as long as respect is shown, at least. And Lust is quite a respectful monster. Error, not so much, but hey, sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the one you love.In other words; a collection of Errorlust/Errotic-fics. There might show up some other Lust-ships now and then, though, but it's mainly Errotic.Warnings in every chapter they're needed!





	1. Weird and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple chapters will come straight from my main [one-shot-collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11433255/chapters/25619373). Then I'll start updating new chapters.

**”There is a thin semantic line separating weird and beautiful. And that line is covered in jellyfish.” – _Welcome to Night Vale_**

* * *

 

The first time Error had showed up in Underlust, he had been disgusted and frankly horrified. It had been quite easy for Lust to see. The exact moment the other realized the nature of his universe… it hadn’t been pretty. Especially since some really horny Snowdin citizens had come by and triggered Error’s haphephobia. Badly. Many people had almost died that day, and Lust had never seen such a frightening panic attack.

After that, Error vowed to never come back. He wasn’t even interested in destroying the universe, he just wanted to forget any universe with the suffix  _Lust_  existed.

Once or twice, during the few times one of them visited the multiversal meetings and parties between the Sanses and Papyruses, they had met. Error had ignored him completely. It kind of stung, but he couldn’t blame him. Anyway, many Sanses and Papyruses ignored him completely. Thinking he was a disgrace to their names. If he could handle that, then he could handle Error, who at least had a valid excuse.

There was a reason he didn’t want Papyrus to come to these meetings. His brother shouldn’t have to handle these insults and ‘offers’. Sometimes he wondered  _why_ he went, but there _were_ a few nicer people, and he probably had some buried hope that they one day would accept him.

Still, Error  _had_  come back to Underlust. Through a portal leading straight into their living room.

It had been an accident, and he had been in the middle of another full-blown panic attack. He had muttered about ‘the Voices’ and ‘abominations’, ‘touching’ and ‘White Void of Nothingness’.

Lust didn’t know much about panic attacks. He had only had one in his life. But when he was a kid he had had a friend who used to have them. Somehow, he managed to calm Error down. When the other finally realized where he was Lust had him covered in blankets, and had put one of Papyrus’ sweaters on since Error seemed uncomfortable with his less-than-modest clothing. It was slightly too hot for his liking, but at the moment it didn’t matter as much as Error’s comfort. Error had looked quite confused when Lust explained what had happened.

“Why d0 yOU CarE?” He had asked.

Lust shrugged. He didn’t like seeing others so scared and uneasy, he explained. It was true. Something he hadn’t told Error, though, was how it somehow had reminded him of a time he’d like to forget. About getting injected with LUST, and his own body betraying him. The shambles his mind had been in. About how he had locked himself away in fear of harming Papyrus, who still was too young for the serum, but had been forced out when the heat became too much.

Error had stayed for a couple hours until he was completely calm and in good enough of a mental state to return to the Void. Papyrus had arrived home, but only for a few moments before leaving to meet Mettaton. They had talked. Strangely enough they had had quite a lot in common. And most of all; both knew how it felt to be an outcast. Error, the Glitch, the Destroyer of Universes. And Lust. The Whore.

Error had left.

He had returned.

Again, and again, and again.

They became friends.

As Lust was sitting in his and Papyrus’ couch, watching MTT with Error, he felt something he had not even known he could feel. Never wished to feel. He wanted more than friendship. He wanted it so much. Even so, it scared him. The moment he realized it he was terrified. He couldn’t be in love. At all. But most of all not with Error. There was absolutely no way the other would feel the same, and he didn’t want to risk destroying the bond with one of the best friends he’d ever had. Not to forget that it was the only non-sexual relationship he’d had since he came of age. Oh, he loved sex. It was  _amazing_. Nevertheless, it was nice to have  _someone_  he knew it wouldn’t happen with. Who wasn’t interested in his body, just  _him_.

The program ended, and Error smiled as he said goodbye. Lust’s soul skipped a beat at that smile. It was still so new to see him wearing such a sincere look. The sneer he normally wore completely forgotten as they just  _were_. A light touch at his hand as a goodbye. Error had just begun to touch him. Just shorter than a second, gentle touches. That was all he was at ease with, but it really meant the world to Lust. That the person who had had a terrible panic attack when monsters touched him wanted to touch  _him_. Was the one to  _initiate_  it, every time, since Lust didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

As Error left, Lust stared after him until the portal closed.

He was so  _screwed_.

A few days later, they were lying in the Wishing Room. It was in the middle of the night, so the risk of anyone coming there was quite low. The night was the only time they left the house, since Error didn’t want to run into any of the other monsters in this universe. Lust sighed happily as he looked at the ‘stars’.

“they’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

Error shrugged, and looked between the stars and Lust. There was something weird in his eyes. Lust had no idea what that look meant.

“SuRe,” he replied, unperturbed. “BUt t-TheY’Re N0ThiNg C-cOmpAREd with tHe rEAl thING.”

Lust had hardly even comprehended exactly what Error had said before he was sitting straight, staring at the other with wide eyesockets. Had he heard that right?

“you’ve… you’ve seen the real stars?” He asked breathlessly. The real stars. What a wonder that must be.  Error smirked slightly, and nodded.

“’C0uRse. i s-spenD a LoT Of tI-TiMe in OUterTaLe.” He seemed to consider something as Lust almost stopped breathing as he waited for Error to tell him more. “I cAN s-sHOw You iF y0U waNT¿”

Lust felt his jaw drop, and he didn’t even speak. He only nodded, and Error chuckled before creating a portal. He followed Error though it, and almost as soon as he came out on the other side he gasped. In front of him was a sight more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before. Had dreamed of seeing.

Millions and millions of stars, in every colour he could’ve imagined and more. He had never seen anything like it, and never would again, he was sure.

Error smiled – it almost looked tender – and touched his shoulder to get his attention. Together they walked to a hill, and sat down.

They spent hours looking at the stars. Error pointed out dozens of constellations he had apparently learnt from Outer. Outer was one of the few Sanses who willingly spent time with both of them without showing fear for Error or coming with any unwelcome innuendos to Lust.

Lust felt a warm glow as he took turns watching the stars and Error. It was so unusual to see the other so  _enthusiastic_. Error looked truly happy as he talked about the stars. Lust didn’t think he’d ever be happier than this.

It was so beautiful and peaceful here. There were no places like this in his universe. Such beauty and serenity couldn’t exist in many places in the multiverse, he was sure of it. The air was wonderfully cool on his bones and he just felt so small, in a good way.

“stars.” He sighed without thinking as Error happily pointed out another symbol in the sky. “i think i love you.”

Error froze, and so did Lust as he realized what he just said. He threw his hands over his mouth, gazing over at the other. Panic was building in his soul. Error was just staring at him, like he had never seen him before.

“W-wHaT?!”

”i- i- i-” Lust stammered. He was vainly trying to find a way to cover his slip. He sighed. No. It was true, and he might as well be honest here. He smiled sadly. “i love you. I love your smile, and excitement over the stars, and how kind you can be despite everything. it’s okay. i know you don’t love me back. you don’t need to. how could you?” He let out a small laugh. “why would anyone love someone like me?”

Error stayed quiet. He just kept staring. Regret pulsed through Lust’s soul. While it had been nice to say, it definitely wasn’t worth it. He was going to lose Error. The way the other was looking at him – with disbelief, shock, disgust – wasn’t worth it.

He fell to his back. Lust felt a tear run down his cheek as he continued to smile.

“i’m sorry.”

After what felt like an eternity Error moved slightly. Just his hand. A portal opened. For a moment Lust was worried Error was going to leave him here, but then he recognized his living room.

“Go,” Error finally said, voice empty. Lust blinked, instinctually lifting a hand toward the other. Error shied away, and he dropped it. “g0!”

Lust swallowed, and nodded. Getting to his feet he made his way toward the portal leading home. He glanced back once. Error was staring at nothing, a few ERROR-signs filling his eyesockets. He left.

Days came and went. Lust hardly left his room except for the necessary visits into town to satisfy his heat.  He felt awful. He knew he was worrying his brother, but he couldn’t really bother to care all that much, even though it only made him feel worse. Papyrus once asked if he should call Error, since he of course knew of close they had been, but never mentioned it again after it made Lust cry.

One day when Lust came home from Grillby’s Papyrus was acting weird. He refused to tell Lust why, though, so finally he had to give up.  _No one_ was quite as stubborn as his brother. He went up to his room to change clothes, his shirt had gotten dirty in the strip club.

He stripped himself of the tank top as he walked into his room, only to freeze as he saw who was in there. Error was sitting on the floor, leaning toward his bed. He looked up as Lust walked in, and started blushing profusely as he saw his bare ribs. It was quite adorable.

“P-puT sOMe c-CLotHes oN, foR fuCk’s sAke!” he stammered, hiding his face in his hoodie. Lust was still surprised, happy and slightly worried to see the other there, but he couldn’t help but smirk. Nonetheless, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt before putting it on.

“what are you doing here?” he finally dared to ask after they had stared at each other for a couple minutes. “i thought you hated me.”

“w-WHat?” Error shook his head violently. “I d-don*T ha-hAte y0u.”

”you don’t?” A small spark of hope ignited in Lust’s soul. One he had refused to allow to burn when he saw the other in his room.

Error looked extremely nervous, and fiddled with some strings he had called forward. Lust took a deep breath, watching for any signs of rejection as he walked up and sat down next to Error. With a respectful distance between them, of course, so there’d be no touching.

“i’m sorry for what i said,” he eventually said, voice quiet. “i shouldn’t have. i never wanted to make you uncomfortable.”

There was a few moments of silence as Error struggled to speak. In the end, he let out a small, frightened gasp before he spoke. His voice was unusually steady.

“I OveRReacted.” He averted his eyesockets, refusing to look at Lust. “i didn-dIdn’t… I thouGHt iT was A crUel prAnk. AFtEr a-AlL-“ he wavered, but closed his fists looking determined, “-hoW could yOu eVEr fEEl the SaME aS i did? LoVE? F-for  _mE?_  B-but tHen I g-gOt tIME to THiNk aNd I ReALizEd You WOuldn*t do That. You’Re tOo kind.”

Lust felt his soul flutter with every word. Did that mean what he thought it meant? He was pretty sure it did. The smile on his face as Error finished speaking could almost rival Papyrus’ when coming home from a date with Mettaton. Error still didn’t look at him, so he slowly held out his hand. Carefully watching for any signs of discomfort he held it steady within Error’s reaching distance.

“hey, error?” He grinned like nothing else mattered as Error finally looked up. “wanna go on a date?”

Error looked at him for a moment before smiling, almost looking  _shy_. He slowly lifted his own hand. A moment of hesitance, where it almost looked like he was going to run away, and then he gingerly put it in Lust’s. Lust held it carefully, making it easy for the other to pull away would he want it. Warmth pulsed through him as Error finally nodded.

“I’D LiKE t-tHAt.”

They didn’t hold hands for very long, as Error grew uncomfortable with the prolonged touch, but as they made their way downstairs to watch TV Lust saw his brother smile gently, happily. He felt his soul soar in happiness.

He had been wrong during that visit to Outertale.

 _This_ was probably the happiest he’d ever be.


	2. Mostly Void, partially stars

**"We understand so much. But the sky behind those lights – mostly void, partially stars – reminds us we don’t understand even more." _– Welcome to Night Vale_**

* * *

 

Lust stared up at the stars of Outertale. It was wonderful. It was  _beautiful_. This was one of the things he loved the most in the entire world; just lying next to Error, touching a little bit because Error was had actually gotten quite comfortable with his touch, staring up at the void of the outer space AUs. It was so nice. The air was cool enough so his heat didn’t bother him much, and he just felt peaceful. Smiling, he looked up at his boyfriend, who was staring at the stars with a special kind of exalted on his face, and just felt happy.

”hey, error?” He said, and the other looked down at him. Error was smiling, which was something that would’ve made most Sanses freak out but made Lust feel so filled with joy.

”YEaH¿”

”thank you.”

Error frowned, looking confused.

”wHAt f0r?”

”for letting me experience marvels like this, and for loving me without judging.” ’like the others do’ went unspoken. They were both pariahs in the multiverse. The Glitch and the Whore.

Error said nothing. He just moved slightly closer, and embraced Lust. Lust smiled, and hugged back, savouring every contact with the other.

He got all the physical contact anyone could ever need, but not even sex felt as marvellous as a simple hug from Error did.

Sighing happily he turned back to the sky. Mostly void, partially stars. Such an incredible sight. It reminded him of his littleness in the multiverse, or even universe, while the arms around him reminded him of how important he was in  _Error’s_  world. He really was lucky.


	3. As Comforting as the Dull Roar of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the *** it gets quite suggestive. It's the last scene, and one can skip it easily and it'll still work perfectly. So if you're not comfortable with that, just skip the part between the *** and the Notes.

**"May you, too, find love in this dark desert. May it be as permanent as the blinking lights, and as comforting as the dull roar of space." _\- Welcome to Night Vale_**

* * *

“h-HEy, LUst?”

Lust turned around at the sound of his friend’s voice. He smiled as he saw Error, who was stepping through a portal from the Antivoid into his room. He had been having a quite boring day, but that day had obviously gotten better now.

“yeah, sweetheart?” He replied as Error walked up to him.

“I waNT T-TO tRy so-sOmETHING. cOuld yOU C-ClosE yOur eYes?”

Lust raised an eyebrow, but did as asked. Immediately every sensation got stronger. The wind wined as it travelled in through his open window. Error’s step made the floorboards croak as he got closer. There was a pause, and then Lust felt it. Light as a feather, phalanges lightly graced his arm, travelling over it, exploring slightly. It was almost too light to be felt, but it was there. Lust sucked in a breath. Error was  _touching_  him. It was only through pure will of strength he kept himself from moving.

After a few seconds the touch went away, and Error made a sound which implied he could open his eye sockets. Lust stared at Error in shock, but couldn’t help the wide grin on his face.

Error blushed at his stupefied but joyful expression.

“SHut uP!”

* * *

 They were sitting in the couch watching MTT with Papyrus. Lust’s brother smiled brightly as he watched his boyfriend on the TV. It was adorable. Lust sighed happily. Days like this he really felt he lived a quite good life, despite everything. His brother next to him, happy, and his boyfriend on his other side, groaning and faking disinterest, but obviously not as bored as he acted.

Error took a deep breath, and just as Lust was going to turn to see if everything was alright, something touched his hand. Error was blushing profusely. He looked down at his hand in the same moment as a black one gripped it softly. Lust suppressed a gasp, instead opting to not react except for a small squeeze to the other. A few moments later Error quickly retreated his hand. Nevertheless, Lust didn’t stop smiling all evening. The day had just gotten a lot better.

* * *

They’d been dating for three months, and Lust had never been happier. Especially since Error was less judgemental toward him than most of the Sanses and Papyruses, and had absolutely no problems with his having sex with others all the time. That was normal here, of course, as they didn’t have any other  _choice_. Nevertheless, he knew most other universes frowned at having sex with others than your partner. ‘Cheating’ apparently. Huh. He didn’t have any problems with that. It was their way of living. The only thing annoying him was that they expected  _them_  to follow their life choices and values. If Lust didn’t try to make them live like Lust-monsters, what right did they have to try to change  _him_?

Error looked up from his knitting, looking determined.

“StAnd uP*” he ordered, while doing the same. Lust raised an eyebrow at being ordered around, but did as asked. “SH-sHut yOur eYes.”

Lust closed his eye sockets. He wondered what the other would do this time. Whenever Error wanted to try something new, he had him close his eye sockets. It made the other more at ease, when Lust couldn’t see him. So of course, he did as asked. Anything for his boyfriend’s comfort.

The black skeleton breathing got heavier. He was obviously quite nervous over whatever he had planned. A step forward. He was standing right in front of Lust. Then Lust felt arms sneak around his waist, gently, oh so gently, hugging him. Error pressed himself against his front. Lust froze for a moment as he processed. Error was hugging him.

“hey, love?” he eventually asked, almost breathless. “can i hug you back?”

There was a pause, and a careful nod. As softly as he could, Lust put his arms around the shorter skeleton. He made sure to not restrict Error’s movement, and that the other could feel that he could break free at any moment.

The hug didn’t last long, but he savoured every moment. Afterwards they simply sank down at Lust’s bed, going back to their earlier activities, like nothing had happened.

* * *

 Error was kissing him.  _Error was kissing him_.

Lust had been waking up. It had been quite late since he’d been  _busy_  the night before. Just as he was beginning to open his eyesockets, a familiar voice had whispered “HaPpy bIrtHdaY,” and teeth had been pressed against his.

Lust’s eyesockets had flown open, and the sight meeting him had made him go still. Only for a moment though.

Lust threw his arms around Error’s neck, eagerly kissing back. Still holding loosely, though, in case his boyfriend wanted him to let go. He hummed happily. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Four months after they began to date, and they had their first kiss. It was clumsy, and a bit sloppy. Error was obviously unexperienced. It was quite possible this was his first kiss. Yet, Lust let him take the lead. It was the best kiss he had ever had.

It went on surprisingly long, and Error didn’t break free right away. Lust couldn’t help his stupid grin as he gazed up at his boyfriend.

“best birthday present ever.”

* * *

 Lust curled up at Error’s side, nestling into his ribs. He took every possibility he could to touch the other. He still could hardly comprehend that Error’s haphephobia was almost completely gone with him now. After such a long time of being careful, he could touch the other practically as much as he wanted, and Error desired his touch just as much.

“i love you,” he said, smiling. Error looked away from the episode of Undernovela he had been watching, and stroked his forehead.

“I lOVe yoU toO.”

***

Error had seemed nervous today. He had been fidgeting with his strings for hours, refusing to look at him. Lust was getting nervous. Had he done something wrong? Had Error decided he didn’t want to be with him anymore? Was he going to break up with him? Lust did his best to distract himself from the thoughts, but they kept returning. He had tried to ask, but Error hadn’t given him a reply.

He swallowed, preparing himself to ask again. He needed to know. Just as he opened his mouth, though, he got interrupted.

“I w-WaNT tO TrY H_HAvInG sEX wiTh You!” Error exclaimed quickly, blushing yellow brightly. In his uneasiness the glitching and stammering got worse. Lust froze, staring at the other. His mouth was still open, and in the shock, he didn’t think of closing it. “i-If YoU w-wANT.”

It took a while for Lust to find words. Error wanted..? He wondered if  _Lust_  wanted to…? After two and a half year Error wanted to have  _sex_ with him? His boyfriend seemed to grow more anxious for every second he was silent. Despite that, Lust couldn’t find the words, trying to stammer a reply.

“w-We D-d-dON*T haVe t-T_t-tO, i-If y-YoU d-doN’T.”

At that, Lust let out a quick laugh of disbelief. He grinned widely, and inched closer to the other.

“ _i_  don’t want to?” he asked, surprised and slightly amused. He raised a hand to caress Error’s cheek, making his blush glow even more. “of course i do, error. more than you can imagine. are you sure  _you_  want it?”

Error gave a quick nod, and Lust’s grin grew wider. He moved his other hand to stroke Error’s clavicle, making him gasp slightly.

“tell me if it gets too much, or if you want to slow down,” he basically ordered before leaning in toward the other’s face, pressing light kisses down his mandible. “but until then, i'm going to make you  _scream_.”


	4. Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually all that much Errotic, but as it got inspired by a comment here, I'll still post it.  
> Normally I won't do this kind of dark stuff, but here you go:
> 
> There's a meeting in the Multivoid. Lust decided to come for once. One of the Sanses are getting faaar too close for comfort.
> 
> WARNINGS: Past rape, attempted rape, sexual harrassment, the bystander effect, PTSD (I think), flashbacks. Tell me if I forgot something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a title to this one. So the title comes from "Rape isn't sex, it's violence".
> 
> I hope you've read the warnings.

Lust absentmindedly twirled the martini glass in his hand. There was a multiverse meeting again, and for once he had decided to go. It  _was_  quite pleasant. Despite being a social butterfly, like practically all Sanses, he mostly kept to himself, speaking only to those he knew wouldn’t make fun of him or come with any unwanted innuendos. Outer, Dance and Classic were all nice to him. Ink was an asshole, but that was just his personality, so that was another Sans he could spend time with.

Now, Outer and Classic was making out on the other side of the room though, looking like they were about to find a space of their own. Ink was busy and Dance had left to do something, so he was alone. It was a pity Error hadn’t wanted to come, he would’ve made good company. Although he did freak out many of the Sanses, understandably, and a couple of them had traumas related to Error, so perhaps it was a good thing.

He nodded his head and tapped his foot to the beat in the background. Some Sans from a music-based AU was playing. Sometimes Lust felt jealous. There was AUs like that, where the only difference to the original was that music or dance was more important. Outertale was in  _space_ , Underswap was too nice to be real, and Wondertale was… odd, but pleasant. He didn’t have words to describe Undynetale, but it didn’t seem  _bad_. Then there was his universe. After a while he’d remember about the Fellverses, though, and know he still had gotten lucky anyway. At least he didn’t live with the constant fear of him or his brother getting dusted.

Lust looked up as a new Sans made his way over toward him. He hadn’t seen this one before, but judging of his clothing he was from one of the Mafias. The foreigner smiled at him, and he sent a cheeky smile back. Huh. Perhaps someone was interested in talking to him after all.

The new Sans was fancy dressed in a fancy costume straight from the 40’s. That was what had tipped his kind of AU off. He leaned on the bar.

“hey, sugar,” the Sans greeted. Lust chuckled. The mafias certainly had a way to speak. He’d heard Mob call half the Sanses in here anything between Sugar and Baby-doll.

“hello, darling.”

“have ya ever been gangbanged by a large group of fat gentlemen?” The Sans asked, making Lust freeze. Well. This took an unwanted turn. The Sans stopped himself. “excuse me, where are my manners? would ya like to join me to a support group i frequent?”

Lust repressed a sigh, giving the other his kindest smile. Now when he looked for it he could see it. That specific gaze. The Sans was staring at him. Predatory. Watching him from top to toe, like an object he wanted to buy. A toy. This wasn’t new. It was  _always_  awful, but not new. Oh no. He kept himself from trying to make his top cover more of his bones. That gaze made him feel self-conscious, which was something he hadn’t felt in years. He hadn’t thought there was any shame left in his bones.

“thanks, but no thanks. i don’t know you,” He replied, watching for signs of aggression. Lust never had sex with someone he hadn’t met before, unless it was a job with contracts and everything else needed for safety. There were enough horror stories circulating around Underlust for anyone to know that that was a  _bad idea_. Mostly he just got his lays from Grillby’s. Mostly everyone in Snowdin did.

“c’mon, ease up, doll,” the other said, sounding like he wasn’t even considering that Lust wasn’t interested. “i promise you you’ll like it.”

Lust threw a helpless gaze to the other people in the room, but none of his friends were there and the others were pointedly ignoring it. They looked uncomfortable, but not enough to actually help him.

“no thank you,” he tried again. “i have a boyfriend.”

“and we all know yer still sleeping around like there’s no tomorrow,” other Sans stated factually. His eyelights were turning hard, and he took a step closer. “don’t be a bore. i’ll even pay ya. how much?”

“i’m  _not_  interested. please leave.” Lust was getting scared. He was an okay fighter, really, for his universe, but compared to any of the Mafias he knew he didn’t have a shot. They fought and killed for a living. And with how ruthless this one seemed, he’d probably kill him without regret. Why couldn’t someone  _help_  him? He tried to back away, but as he was sitting on a bar stool next to a wall, there was nowhere to go.

Other Sans frowned, starting to look mad. He had now cornered Lust, and his eyelights were glowing. He lifted a hand, letting rest on Lust’s exposed clavicle before slowly stroking down inside his shirt. Lust fought the moans that wanted out. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this. But his heat did. It had been calm enough, but during the administrations it was beginning to burn again.

“s-st- _stop_ ,” he gasped. “i-i don’t want to… stop _, please_.”

“ya know ya want it. yer already trembling with need.”

Those words.

 _Heat. He was burning. Sans needed it to go away. He’d do anything. He didn’t want this. He **didn’t want this**  but stars he  **needed it**_   **.**   _A familiar face looming above his shaking body, triumphant._

_“ ~~You’re already trembling with need.”~~_ ~~~~

The memory resurfaced with the force of a Blaster. He had supressed them a long time ago, but the unwanted touching combined with those words…

It felt like he was going to black out. But some quick caresses from the other immediately kept him in the now.

Lust let out a whimper, both pleasured and frightened. The other Sans looked more predatory than ever, grinning. The hand quickly travelled down toward his pelvis, scratching the bone.

“no,” was all he managed to get out while keeping the noises in. He was crying now, purple tears travelling down his face. ”no, please, no.”

_A bony hand roughly stroking his spine. Sans was crying in need, but the other wouldn’t give him what he needed. Not until he got a ‘yes’. Like a ‘yes’ would **make**  him  **want**  it._

His breathing was getting laboured. His soul was beating quickly, the sound  _loud_  in his ears. Lust could feel his body shaking, he didn’t know if it was in pleasure, panic or a mix of both. It felt like the world was spinning, yet he couldn’t close his eyes.

 _ ~~He~~_ _wanted him to **see**  it_.

Even as the tears clouded his sight he saw how the other Sans’ hand found its way into his trousers. He couldn’t stop the moans as it touched his coccyx. The heat was  _burning_.

“nononononono!”

_“ **yes!** ” Sans cried. “ **do it. please!** ”  ~~His~~  smirk was almost tender, yet cruel, as  ~~he~~  quickly stripped Lust of his baggy jeans, and opened  ~~his~~  own suit trousers._

“ _what_ the _hell?!”_  A familiar voice came. Lust almost couldn’t hear it through the ringing in his ears, but within moments the hands on him were ripped away, and he sank to the floor. It felt like he was choking. He couldn’t get any air. Not in the good way. Yet, he continued watch.

Red was holding the Other Sans down with blue magic. He looked furious. Razz was standing there as well, seeming like he was fighting the urge to kill.

Hands on him. Lust whimpered, and moaned. It felt so  _good_  to be touched. But he didn’t  _want it to_. The hands immediately let go, and he was alone. It was burning. It had hurt worse before, it wasn’t that. But he was so riled up, it was painful.

“lust?” A voice came. He knew that voice. He trusted it. Yet, he was starting to shake. Sweating. “lust, it’s me, classic. he’s gone now. breathe. breathe with me.”

Classic exaggregated his breathing, but Lust just couldn’t calm down. He couldn’t copy it.

“SOMEONE CALL PINK AND ERROR! INK! FOR SOME STUPID REASON YOU’VE GOT ERROR’S NUMBER.  _CALL HIM_.”

That sounded like Blueberry.

“error…” he managed to whimper. “paps.”

“we’ll get them here,” Classic assured him. “don’t worry.”

In the background Lust thought he heard Red and Razz yell about “why didn’t anyone do anythin’?” and “YOU FUCKING COWARDS, YOUR PAPYRUSES WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!” but with the whizzing in his ears it was hard to be sure. His focus was still someplace else, with the memories that kept flashing –

_It hurt, it **hurt** , but it  **felt so good**! Sans moaned loudly. He didn’t want it to stop he wanted it to stop he loved it he hated it. He loved it and he hated that he did._

\- and the heat in his bones. Lust had to force himself to stop his hands from wandering, in front of everybody. He sobbed into his arms, still shivering.

After what felt like an eternity, a loved voice was heard.

“SANS!” His brother called out. Even in his muddled state of mind he knew it was his Papyrus; he’d recognize that voice and that scent anywhere.  “WHAT HAPPENED?!”

He thought he heard someone explain to Papyrus, but couldn’t hear the words. Once the entire room was lit up with a furious pink light it was obvious he understood, though. He let out a shaky laugh. So many thought the Papyruses were innocent. Lust knew better than anyone they were not. His brother had taken so much more shit than many of the Sanses in here.

The comforting aura and presence of Papyrus sank down next to him, and he threw himself on his brother, sobbing. The taller petted his back, slowly bringing him out of his panicked state. Even such a non-sexual touch sent sparks through his bones. Lust’s breath hitched. Papyrus immediately recognized the signs, of course, yet didn’t stop.

“SHH, BROTHER,” he hushed as his soul began to radiate care, love and safety. “YOU’RE OKAY. NO ONE WILL DO THAT TO YOU AGAIN. I WON’T LET THEM. NOT EVER AGAIN. I’M HERE. YOU’RE OKAY.”

Gasps were heard through the room as the Sanses realized what those words meant. Normally Lust might’ve been upset they knew, but right now he just wanted to hear his brother tell him that again and again. His sobs had just begun to quiet, as the sound of a portal opening was heard.

“L\\_/sT!” Error cried out as he entered the Multivoid. Lust looked up from his brother’s chest as his boyfriend got his eye sockets on him. Error was glitching madly.

“hi, dear,” he managed to say with a weak smile. His face was sticky from tears. Error looked like he might cry as well, but then he spotted the Sans on the ground. The other Sans was still being held by Red. The glitching in his eyes got worse as rage filled Error’s face, and his strings began to manifest. Most Sanses backed a few steps, or ran away.

“not now, error,” Lust begged, stretching out a hand toward the other. “i don’t want to… please, can we go home?”

“THAT WOULD BE FOR THE BEST,” Papyrus nodded. He was glaring at the other Sans as well, looking almost as livid as Error. As quick as it had come, the black skeleton’s fury disappeared, and he teleported over to the brothers. “I THINK SANS COULD USE SOME…  _ASSISTANCE_  FROM YOU, ERROR. UNLESS YOU’D PREFER ME TO HELP YOU?” He turned to Lust as he asked that question. Lust shook his head slightly.

“error’s perfect, if he’s okay with it.”

Error stared at him for a short moment, before hugging him. Lust threw his arms around the other, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck. He was grateful he at least didn’t make any ill-timed sounds at that.

“aNYt|-|inG yOu N-neEd.”

“You’ll be okay?” It was Blue, who looked worried. He had quieted his voice as to not disturb or startle. Lust threw him, and the others who had helped him, a quick smile.

“yeah. if there’s one thing my universe knows how to handle, it’s this.”

Papyrus swept both Lust and Error in his arms. Lust clung to both his brother and boyfriend. Error looked a bit uncomfortable with being so close to to Papyrus, but he had gotten a lot better around him, and at the moment he seemed to think Lust’s comfort was more important.

“ENOUGH TALKING,” Papyrus decided. “LET’S GO HOME.”

“yeah,” Lust sighed. Thankfully the heat had cooled down a bit. It still burned, but it was temporarily manageable. He was exhausted, though, which had part of it. Despite that, it’d still have to be fixed soon. “let’s go home.”

Error quickly opened a portal straight into Lust’s bedroom, and threw a hateful gaze at the attempted rapist. The other Sans shuddered slightly in fear.

Lust smiled at that. He didn’t approve of Error’s destroying universes, but perhaps the multiverse  _would_  be better without that one AU. If it could raise such an awful Sans.

Then Papyrus stepped through the portal, and they were home.

“YOU REALLY WILL BE OKAY?” his brother asked, worried, and Lust threw a glance at Error. The burning in his bones began to get worse again, now when he was in the safety of their home. Error nodded.

“yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon time: Both Underfell and Swapfell (my main versions at least) are disgusted by rape and sexual harrassment. It's seen as ten times as bad as any other crime (except child abuse and treason, which are no 2 and no 1 respectively, which means rape is no 3). Red and Razz can't believe no one did anything.  
> Papyrus is a go-to-monster in Underlust Snowdin if someone's been forced to do anything they didn't want to do. It's not not normal, but it happens far too often (which honestly is one time. That's too often) by monsters driven feral of unsatisfaction. Or just have an underlying cruel streak, if monsters can have that.
> 
> My normal Lust wouldn't act like this. I headcanon him having an extreme knowledge about the body and he would easily be able to paralyze that Sans. Think Ty Lee in Avatar The Last Airbender. He would still be rattled, but it wouldn't have gone to those extremes. As someone pointed out, due to flashbacks he could be too panicked to to the paralyzing-thing, but I think he would've done it sooner than that. Yet, that's quite plausible.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any possible misrepresentation. I don't know what I'm doing. Feel free to tell me what I did wrong in that case.


	5. I don't have a WTNV-quote for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Errotic, fluff, baking with friends ?
> 
> Author’s Note: Errotic is always welcome. We love Errotic. With ‘we’ I mean ‘I’. Sometimes I use the Royal Plural when referring to myself.  
> Warnings: Sexual references, mentions of genital-formed things (not actual genitals)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked for drabble requests on my Tumblr. Both my main project and my side project are really big, despite being one-shots, so I needed relaxation. One of them was Errotic, so I thought I'd post it here.

 

The small kitchen was filled with laughter. Lust pressed cookie cutters into the dough with Error watching his every move with both amusement, distaste and affection. The black skeleton was whipping together icing. In the back of the room, the Papyri were cheerfully chatting as they prepared the next batch. Tale Undyne walked up behind Lust, watching the spread dough.

“That’s disgusting!” she exclaimed, but she sounded far too gleeful to be fully serious. She was grinning widely as she looked at the newly formed cookies. “Yo, Pap, come look at what Lust’s doing!”

Both the Papyruses walked up to them. Pink simply raised an eyebrow, supressing a smirk, while Papyrus made a grimace. Error couldn’t help but chuckle at the look. He wondered if anyone here would be able to convince his boyfriend to _not_ use genital-shaped cookie cutters. He certainly hadn’t.

“LUST, WHY?” Papyrus looked like he had given up hope. Which he probably had, just complaining out of principle. Lust could be very, _very_ stubborn when it came to his lewd cookies. Error still had nightmares about the cake Lust made on their last anniversary.

Lust gazed up at his brother’s alternate with an innocent expression. He tilted his head to the side while taking up a penis-formed piece of dough and biting it. He quickly swallowed, smiling blithely.

“i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Undyne let out a rowdy laugh at Papyrus’ defeated expression. Sans came into the kitchen, holding up a bag full of newly bought supplies. He looked curious as he noticed everyone’s faces. Before he could ask, Error smirked.

“yOUr Br0Ther DOesN’t agReE wiTH LusT’s chO|se of cOOkie CuTTErs,” he explained. It took a moment before Sans realized what he meant. Then he laughed. He threw Papyrus a compassionate but entertained gaze before starting to put the chilled products into the fridge.

“be nice to my bro, y’all,” he said with a grin. He stared at them all with mock strictness.

Error and Lust exchanged a gaze, and grinned at each other. Then the shorter stood up, walking over to Lust, and sat down in his lap. Lust immediately pressed a kiss to his lover’s teeth. He let his hands wander over Error’s arms and back, and Error caressed his zygomatic arch in return.

Papyrus let out a vexed shriek.

“NO CANOODLING IN MY KITCHEN!”


	6. Love isn't a fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE START

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just listened to the 100th episode of Night Vale today and I cried. So lovely. That's where the quote is from.

“ _Love isn’t a fact. Love is a hunch at first, later it’s a series of decisions. A life time of decisions. That’s love.” –_ Carlos the Scientist, _**Welcome to Night Vale**_

* * *

 

Lust smiled where he lied, curled up next to Error. He had never before felt as peaceful as he had these last years, dating the skeleton above him. Music was playing on low volume in the background. He himself was reading a book, and Error was knitting. Both Lust and his brother had great collections of clothes made by Error’s strings. Most of them were too hot for them to wear, but they cherished them anyway.

“H-hEy, l-Lust?”

He turned his head to look at the other, and nodded. Error had an almost nervous look on his face. Lust tilted his head. Huh. Wonder what that was about? He didn’t ask, though. His boyfriend would tell him when he was ready.

“w_Wanna gO on A dATe?”

Lust’s smile grew wider and he pressed a kiss to the other’s teeth. He caressed his maxilla.

“sounds lovely, sweetheart.”

They went to a fancy restaurant on the Undertale Surface. They got some odd looks, probably because how they were dressed. Lust wore a quite revealing dress and Error had the same clothes as always. Nevertheless, they were showed to a table in the back of the restaurant. It was a beautiful place. Dark, but with burning candles on the table. A vase filled with red, white and black roses. They had a window, which was as high as Error was tall. Outside they could see the stars and crescent moon.

Honestly, one of the perks of dating an outcode was the fact that they could go to places like this. It was gorgeous.

Error fumbled as they sat down, and kept patting his pocket. Lust raised an eyebrow at that. Error was normally not one to be clumsy. But, they ordered their food and it was there surprisingly quickly.

“hey, error,” Lust said after a short moment of silence during which they had studied their food. “have you thought about me teaching you how to dance? it doesn’t _have_ to be pole dancing. Even though that would be an _amazing_ sight to behold.” He winked.

“nO tH-haNk y-Y-yoU,” Error stated and he shrugged. Shame. Dancing was so much fun. But he wasn’t going to force the other. After that, they just kept talking. Lust smiled gently, and put his hand on the table. Error got the hint, and took it, pressing it lightly. A love song played in the background.

Lust noticed that Error was stuttering a bit more than normal.

Soon the food was finished. Then the dessert. A lot of cake-puns. They paid, and left. Error opened a portal, and Lust stepped through without even looking. He was used to the portals now. Expecting to be home again, he blinked in surprise when he found that they were on the same hill he had confessed his love to Error. He smiled again.

“how come we’re here? sentimental?” he asked the other, who blushed slightly. Error shook his head rapidly.

“n-nO. j-JuSt t-t-ThoUght i-it’D bE n-NiCE.”

Error grabbed his hand and guided him over to what ought to be the exact spot they had been lying that time. Lust’s smile grew wider at the memories. It hadn’t exactly gone well, but with how it ended up it had still been perfect.

They lied down, side to side, in comfortable silence. Lust purred in quiet joy as he let his fingers wander over Error’s arm. He still couldn’t quite understand that he was free to touch his boyfriend however much he wanted and he didn’t mind. In fact, Error loved it. After what probably was more than a lifetime without any physical contact Error was more or less desperate for it by the one person he trusted the most.

“you know what i’ve always wanted?” he asked after a while. Error, who had been watching him while he watched the stars, shook his head. “to have a family of my own. i and paps… we didn’t really have the best childhood, you know that. not horrible, just… not good. i want to get to give someone else the chance to what we didn’t have.” He blinked, and threw his boyfriend and apologetic smile. “i'm not trying to pressure you into anything. i know you’re not…”

“MarrY mE,” Error blurted out, and Lust froze, staring at him in shock. The black skeleton began to fumble with something in his pocket, and then took out a small black box. He opened it. Lust gaped as he saw what was in it. A silver ring, with one purple and one black jewel on it. “i-I…” Error began to stammer as he didn’t say anything. Lust’s eyelights slowly moved from the ring to his face. Error almost looked like he was sweating.

“yEah.” He sighed. “MaRRy me, LuSt. I L-loVe you, aNd I w-WanT tO sPEnd thE reSt Of ouR lives TogeTHer.”

Lust kept staring, hardly believing what he was seeing and hearing. Then the paralysation let go, and he broke out into a bright grin.

“yes!” he cried out and threw himself at Error, kissing him deeply. This was… this was _incredible_. He had known Error loved him, but he had never thought… he had never even thought about that he one day could get married. Not for real, at least. Not believed it. And now…

As they eventually broke the kiss, Error began to laugh. The relief was obvious. He carefully wiggled the ring out of the box, and took Lust’s hand. He gazed up at him for confirmation, and Lust nodded. Their eyelights twinkled as Error put the ring on Lust’s phalange.

Lust kissed him again, almost savagely.

Once they let go of each other, Lust stayed on top of his fiancé’s – his _fiancé’s_ – chest. Just breathing, smiling. No attention was paid to the star sky, they only had eyes for each other. He studied the ring on his finger. It gleamed in the starlight.

“i love you,” he said, pressing his forehead to Error’s. Error smiled, and he looked so blissful. It made Lust’s soul soar.

“I loVe yOu Too.”

* * *

 

The wedding was a fairly small ceremony. Papyrus was there, _obviously_. Then there was Undyne, Alphys, Grillby and his regulars. A couple Sanses, such as Classic, Red, Blue, Razz, Outer, Dance and Haven. Papyrus Classic, Fell, Star, Suave and Haven’s brother, Kindness. Undertale Undyne and Alphys. The Altertale brothers were there too, and held the ceremony together.

It didn’t need to be more. They both wore tuxes. The wedding and the party took place at Grillby’s. As they made their way toward the altar – which was the scene with the poles – neither could stop smiling. Lust was sure that if he hadn’t been a skeleton his cheeks would’ve been hurting by now. Error was _beautiful_ in the black, blue and yellow tuxedo. ‘Course, Error was always beautiful, but he was just a little bit _more_ beautiful in those clothes.

The ceremony happened in a haze. The most Lust could remember clearly was the joy pulsing through his soul as he heard Error say “I dO.” and that his voice surprisingly enough was steady as it was his turn to say “i do.”

Then Alter pronounced them spouses and told them that they may kiss.

As his husband grabbed him and pressed their teeth together, Lust was sure that this was the happiest he’d ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been in love since I was eight, so I have no idea whether this is accurate or not. All my knowledge about romantic love comes from a. my parents and b. fiction.  
> But this was nice to write.  
> How often to you think Error gets called beautiful?  
> Have you noticed Lust saying "he'd never be happier than this" is becoming a #theme? I think that's the third time he's said that.


	7. Time, and Death, and Impermanence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days ago I said on Tumblr I wanted angst. Here it is. I thought of this when showering this morning, as _Glad You Came_ began to play (I listen to music while showering).
> 
> Warnings: Major Character Death

**”All the beauty in the world was made within the oppressive limitations of time, and death, and impermanence.” – _Welcome to Night Vale_**

* * *

 

Memories.

Flashes of two lives intertwined to one.

The first time they met. Those panic-attacks. Holding hands the first time; hugging, kissing. His soul flutter slightly at those. It had been such a long time since those initial tentative touches. Having sex, carefully, slowly, for Error’s sake. Lust  _had_  made him scream, like promised.

Little things, like eating popcorn on the couch and cleaning up said popcorns after a popcorn war.

Error’s proposal. Lust’s yes. Their wedding. Their wedding dance, which Lust had been so ecstatic over because now he’d get to teach Error how to dance. The pregnancies. Mourning together on Frisk’s burial and then on many others. Years turning into centuries, filled with happiness they’d never thought they’d get to have. Happiness they had shared during two lifetimes shared as one.

There was a soft click. Peoni had quietly left the room. Papyrus and Mettaton were already outside. They’d all left to give them some privacy for the goodbye. The house was silent.

Tears gathered in Error’s eye sockets as he watched the love of his life lying on the bed. He let out a sob, and lifted his hand to furiously wipe away the tears which found their way down his cheek. Before he could, however, phalanges softly did it for him. Lust’s hand was trembling from the exertion of holding it up, yet he smiled.

“don’t cry, sweetest,” he whispered. His voice was shaky and raspy, but to Error it was as beautiful as the day he first realized he loved him. “it makes  _me_  sad.”

Error stared at him, sockets wide. He let out a short laugh of disbelief.

“You’Re d- _DyING_ ,” he pointed out as another sob wracked his body. The hand caressed his cheek, but it was obviously exhausting Lust, so Error took it between his own. He squeezed it lightly. “o-oF c-CourSe i'M crying.”

Lust smiled again. His eyelights were so unbelievably soft. The hearts in them were almost circles and they shone with love and care. A single tear made its way down his cheek.

“after a lifetime of wonder, yes, i'm dying,” he agreed. He somehow looked both happy and sad at once, which only made Error cry harder. His soul was aching.

He wanted to find a Human, force them to RESET. He wanted it  _so much_. But he couldn’t. He had promised Lust not to.

“i won’t remember anything,” he had said. “what if this doesn’t happen again? if i lived my life without loving you? that would hurt you more than my death could. and if a reset happened, who knows what’d happen to peoni? to the kids?”

It was true. Error knew it. It didn’t make it easier. Lust squeezed his hand back and coughed.

“take me to the stars?” he asked softly. Another sob forced its way out of Error but he smiled despite the tears and nodded. Gathering Lust in his arms he opened a portal to Outertale.

It was the same place as every time. The hill where Lust had confessed. Where Error had proposed. They’d held their wedding party here and where they were quite sure Peoni had been conceived. Lust laughed as he saw the stars, and the sound was soothing. The most beautiful noise in the multiverse. His wonder of the stars had never lessened, which was one of the things Error loved the most about him.

He carefully put him down on the plaid they’d put here years ago, and which was still here. A tear fell from his socket. It hit Lust’s cheek. The aged skeleton tenderly wiped it away before doing the same with the other tears on Error’s face. The feeling of bone against bone was almost velvety. Lust grabbed his face, making him bow down toward the other. A kiss was pressed to his teeth.

It was soft and slow and loving. Error cried unhindered as he kissed back. Almost desperately he pressed Lust closer to his chest as he sat down next to him. His soul was slowing down to match the pace of Lust’s.

Lust broke the kiss. He didn’t move though, staying as close to Error as he could possibly get. He simply tilted his head up, gazing at the stars like they’d done a thousand times before. Like they’d never do again. The feeling of Lust’s body pressed to his for the last time left Error without words. The tears had begun to dry, there was none left.

Instead they just sat there, watching the sky together. Error caressed his husband’s head and Lust purred beneath the protective touch.

Then.

Lust tilted his head back up again, pressing one last kiss to Error’s teeth. It tasted of dust. The other’s body was beginning to disappear. Error didn’t care, kissing back with the need of a dying man. Only he wasn’t the one dying, despite what it felt like it.

“i love you.” Lust smiled as he broke the kiss. Lust always smiled, he was so happy all the time. Another memory bubbled up. Of Lust telling him that it was his way to cope with not having control of his own life, of his own body. Stay cheerful, stay hopeful. One day things would get better. It was Blueberry who had taught him that.  _Which they had_ , he had told Error before kissing him. “and i am so grateful you gave me a chance. i love you.”

“I l0ve yoU Too.” Error forced himself to say it. He had to say it one more time. One  _last_  time. And so, while still looking straight into Error’s eye sockets with eyelights filled with a Forever of joy, Lust turned to dust.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, half-covered in the other’s remains. His soul screamed in complete anguish from getting the soulbond cut, and sobs he hadn’t know he had been capable of made him shake until it felt like his bones were falling apart.

Eventually they stopped, and Error began to move, mechanically. He gathered parts of the dust. Some of it he threw on the grass and out in the empty space. Lust wanted to stay here, at least partially. So would he, one day soon. The rest he kept in the plaid, which he would bring with him home. To spread on Lust’s loved ones and favourite objects.

He threw one last gaze at the beautiful sky and beloved hill as he opened a portal. There weren’t any tears left, yet Error could feel them burn at the edges of his field of view. He stepped through. His family immediately embraced him.

He’d never come back there again.

Not until it was his turn to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“No one is actually dead until the ripples they cause in the world die away” – Terry Pratchett**
> 
> I wrote all of this on Word on my phone.   
> (Then I rewrote it on computer)


	8. "Cheating"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put this drabble on my Tumblr a good while ago, and now I'll put it here too.  
> Just to clear some things up about Lust's heat, even though I think I've made it pretty obvious already.  
> Error isn't even in this one.

”stop cheating on error.”

Lust stared at his brother’s alternate in surprise before blinking and breaking out in laughter. Stretch looked indignant at his words being met by such a reaction, and tried to make him stop. After a good few moments Lust finally calmed down, looking at the other with a mix of amusement and annoyance in his eyeholes.

”what are you laughing at?” Stretch asked, glaring.

Lust smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

”darling, have i ever told you about this little thing called constant heat that everyone in my universe have got?”

Of course he had. Everyone knew about it.

”and you know about error’s haphephobia, do you not?”

Stretch nodded, not understanding where this was going. Lust rolled his eyes at the other’s obliviousness.

”me and error has been dating for four months, and he only just now got comfortable enough to  _kiss_  me. we won’t have sex for a long time, i’m sure. and do you know what happens when a lust monster’s heat goes neglected for more than a month? obviously not.” he added before stretch could say anything. ”we get sick already after a few days, and after a month? i would be deadly ill. and even if i  _did_ survive long enough for error to be comfortable enough for sex, i would be an animal after such a long time of celibacy. i would probably fuck him to death.  _not even a lust monster is capable of handling another who has been left unsatisfied for months_. there’s no way error could.”

Stretch stared at him in horror, and Lust sighed. He hated how everyone reacted when he spoke about the Lust injections. No one not from a Lustverse could ever understand. He’d much rather have this conversation with Papyrus from Swaplust. Not that he’d have to, because that Papyrus would’ve known.

”so i will have sex with as many fucking monsters as i need to, ’kay? trust me, sweetheart, i’d love to be able to not have sex, but it’s just not a possibility. error knows this, and he’s okay with it. it was one of the first things i told him when we began dating, that i would ’cheat’, sometimes multiple times a day.”

”fidelity when it comes to sex is just not a  _thing_ where i’m from. it’s practically impossible, unless you’re going to spend you entire life at home having sex with your partner or partners. you only show fidelity with your emotions.”

His stare turned hard as he glowered at Stretch.

”so keep your mouth shut about things you don’t understand and that doesn’t concern you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also one of the reasons I didn't mention Stretch at the wedding while Blueberry was there. Sometimes I imagine him as quite judgemental.


	9. "Unfaithful"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a continuation of the last chapter

“How can you stand being with someone so _unfaithful_?”

Error turned around, a frown on his face. The book he had been reading in his corner of the Multivoid completely forgotten. He stared at Berry – _not_ _his_ Blueberry, thank you very much – and his mouth turned into a thin line.

“exCuSe mE?”

Berry raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He sat down next to Error, ignoring how the other immediately scrambled away.

“Lust,” he explained nonchalantly. “He constantly cheats on you, having sex with anyone and everyone who breaths and flirting like no one else. I’d _never_ date such a slut.”

Error clenched his fist, glitching harder in the anger starting to rise. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. No attacking anyone in the Multivoid. His hands slowly unclenched.

“L-LuCKy thAt iT’s I'm wHo’S datInG hIm Then,” he almost hissed. He wouldn’t stand for anyone talking about his boyfriend like that. But he had to stay calm. He wouldn’t get locked out of the Multivoid, in case something like _that_ would happen again and Lust’d need him. Berry smirked.

“Yeah. I still don’t understand, though. Why would _anyone_ date such a _whore_? He doesn’t deserve it. A cheap fuck like him should stay in his lane.”

At every word, Error felt his gliching getting worse. His soul beat madly, it felt like it was trying to rip itself out of his chest to beat Berry up itself. He could hardly see through his sockets.

“d-d-Don’T yOU d-dARe Tt-Alk aBOut Lust l-liKe t-th-THAt!” he yelled, and threw himself at Berry. _Screw_ getting locked out, _no one_ talked about Lust that way. He trembled in rage as his strings immediately caught Berry’s soul. He grinded his teeth as he tightened them, and Berry screamed in pain. Fuck yeah. _He deserved the pain after saying those things_.

“error! _error!_ ” He wasn’t sure how long time had passed, but Berry was sobbing ( _good_ ), as he felt arms restraining him. He flinched, but the voice kept yelling his name and he recognized it. Lust. As the glitching in his eyes disappeared he realized there was a small crowd around them. “calm down, dearest, what happened? and let him go.”

Error didn’t move for a few seconds, but then he let out a deep sigh and dispelled the strings. Berry sank to the floor, and one of the Sanses ran to comfort him.

“hE caLlEd yOu a w-wHoRe aND a CHeap f-FuCK.” He didn’t want to tell Lust, but he knew the other wouldn’t let this go. Not when he had attacked someone. Lust winced before he quickly let go off Error. His boyfriend put on a cocky, confident smile. He looked for the world like he didn’t care, but Error could see the slight hurt in his eyelights. He doubted anyone else could, though.

“thank you,” Lust whispered before continuing, louder.

“well, that’s just offensive,” he commented nonchalantly. “i'm an expensive fuck, thank you very much. one of the best. you'd have to pay a lot to get me in your bed – or wherever you want me.”

Berry, and a few other Sanses, stared at him. Error, who had finally calmed down, took his hand. Sans and Dance, who were standing a few feet away, looked like they were holding in their laughter at Lust’s comment.

“lEt’S gO hOme,” Error eventually said, squeezing Lust’s hand. He turned to Berry, sockets filled with disgust. “aNd YoU beTTer kEEp AwaY fRom Us oR I _WiLL_ DeStroY you.” Berry looked back, fearful, and nodded quickly.

Lust nodded, and Error opened a portal. Just before they stepped through, his boyfriend stopped. He turned around, staring straight at Berry.

“by the way, if you absolutely must know, the reason i sleep around so much despite being in a loving relationship is because i’d literally _die_ if i didn’t. it’s a small, inconvenient side effect of the obligatoric lust-injections.” Without another word, he walked into the portal. Error blinked, and grinned.

Stars. He loved Lust so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error didn't get locked out because Sans and Dance, and probably a few others, defended his actions.


	10. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU  
> This is inspired by [Taste of Silver, Taste of Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11609376/chapters/26098326) by CrushingOnSans and ollie_oxen_free.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, manipulation, murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the warnings?

_They’d met in high school._

_Lust smiled at Sci, his eyes were lidded. Sci was pressing himself toward the wall, but it was obvious he was falling for the other’s charms. With how his cheek were flushed blue and his eyes kept wandering away from Lust’s face, everyone could see it. Lust caressed Sci’s cheek, and let his tongue travel over his teeth._

_“please?” he chirped, giving the other his best puppy dog eyes while magnifying the heart-shape of his eyelights. “if you do my math, i might give you a_ reward _. and i promise you’ll enjoy it, cutie.” Sci opened his mouth, as if to answer, but no words came out. His blush grew brighter, now covering his entire face. Lust kept in a snicker at that. It was ridiculous how easy it was to seduce these people. A few winks, an enticing smile, and a couple promising words, and they were his._

 _It wasn’t that he couldn’t do his own math-homework. Of course he could – he was a genius. It was just so_ boring _. He had better things to do. A few moments later, Sci nodded sharply. He appeared almost hypnotized by Lust’s eyelights. Lust gave him another smile, and bowed down to press a quick kiss to his teeth before shoving his homework into the other’s arms._

_“thank you!” he said. “remember, the quicker its done, the better your reward.”_

_“sure,” Sci replied, dazed. Lust giggled, and left. As he walked down the hallways, toward his next class, he didn’t pay attention to where he was going. Why should he? He knew the ways, and everyone kept out of his way. He had ensured that he had a small army of muscle ready to defend his ‘honour’. He laughed quietly at the thought. Fucking stars, the students at this school..._

_Lust let out a squeak as he collided with someone. Stumbling backwards, his soul beat hard in surprise, but he managed to hold his balance. A screech that did not come from him echoed through the hallway. There were a few_ thumps. _Lust looked up, glaring, at whoever it was. Then he blinked. That was a new face. Lust immediately forced the scowl off his face, changing it to a welcoming, tempting expression. The other skeleton – black bone and yellow teeth, with blue ‘tears’ beneath his sockets – didn’t look impressed._

_“WatCH wHere Y-YoU’Re Go-gOiNG,” the new kid exclaimed, picking up the books he had dropped and clutching them to his chest. Lust raised an eyebrow and widened his smile._

_“that’s an interested voice you’ve got, darling,” he remarked, and the other’s face flushed slightly yellow. The glaring intensified. “hey, no offence.” It was true enough, he really didn’t care. “who’re you? never seen you around before and i know everyone.”_

_“E-Err0r,” the kid bit back. “n-not That THAt Is anY oF YOur BUsinESs. N-noW, if You’LL eXcuse Me – n-Not tHAt I acTUally cAre WHat YoU thInk.” He sent Lust another glare, apparently unbothered by his charming smile, and left._

_Lust stared after him, intrigued. That was the first time he could remember someone was unaffected by his flirting. How_ interesting _. He’d definitely make sure to see that one again._

* * *

 

Lust rolled over, yawning, with a tender smile on his face. It was still weird for him how much he actually _cared_ for Error. _Loved_ him. Before this odd skeleton had sneaked into his life he had never wished for a relationship. Feared it, honestly. He’d had Philophobia – a Fear of Romantic Relationships – and no wish to stop being scared. Hadn’t seen any reason to. But he had never been happier than now. He let his phalanges slide over his husband’s arm, and bended down to lick off some remains from yesterday night from Error’s spine. He grinned at the memory. Error mumbled in his sleep, stirring slightly. He appeared content. Lust continued to snuggle into his husband’s side until Error began to move.

“MorNing,” Error yawned and stretched out. He pressed a kiss to Lust’s head. “goT aNy plAns fOR toDAY?”

Lust grinned, and nodded.

“remember that store we saw yesterday?”

Error mirrored his expression, a calculating glint in his eye sockets.

“I loVe y0u So mUcH.”

-

Lust parked the motorcycle outside the store. It was still early, and not many had left their homes yet. The chilly wind fondled his bones, and the sun was warm. A perfect day, which was going to get even more perfect soon. He pressed a kiss to Error’s teeth before throwing his leg over the seat and jumping off. The other quickly followed.

The bell above the door jingled as they opened the door. It was a typical family owned corner store; a few aisles selling fruit and candy, a wall of magazines and newspapers, and a couple freezers with the frozen products. The cashier, a girl of about sixteen, smiled welcoming as they came in. She looked a bit sleepy, they were probably the day’s first customers.

“want something, _chére_?” Lust asked as he choose between chocolate bars. Error shrugged, looking the store over. He grabbed a soda from a fridge as they made their way over to the register. The cashier took the items, still smiling at them.

“Anything else, sirs?”

They were quiet for a second, before Error grinned and leaned over the counter. She blinked, recoiling slightly.

“yEaH,” he replied, tone turning threatening. Lust watched in delight. _Stars_ , Error was so hot when he acted like that. “We WaNt y0u tOo oPen the RegiStRY anD Give uS tHE MonEY.” She blinked again, staring him in bewilderment.

“Excuse me?” Her voice was shrill. Lust smirked, summoning a sharp bone and pointing it at her throat.

“you heard him.” His eyelights glowed, thrilled. “the money. and we might let you live. oh, and don’t think about pressing the button calling the police. you'll be dead before they’d have a chance to get here, and we’d be gone.”

Tears gathered in her eyes, and she nodded quickly. He moved away the bone, allowing her room to move and she immediately opened the register. Lust caught Error’s hand, squeezing it. His husband quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek without taking his gaze of the poor girl. She was trembling as she heaved the cash onto the counter. Lust felt himself warm in pleasure at the terrified look in her eyes. This was life.

As the register was empty, Error quickly put the money into his inventory. They exchanged a gaze and a nod.

“sorry, sweetheart,” Lust began, giving her a gaze of mock pity. He then discarded the faked look, letting a shudder of excitement go through him. “can’t let you live. after all, how many skeletons, of which one is as unique as him, are running around robbing stores? can't risk it. honey?” He turned toward his husband.

The girl didn’t even have time to scream as Error summoned a bone and drove it straight through her soul. Lust stepped away to avoid the blood – he was wearing designer clothes! – but Error didn’t bother. Lust watched him in appreciation as the girl’s blood dripped down his cheek and as Error licked it away from his teeth. There were few sights as enticing as his husband covered in someone else’s blood. Error sometimes used his strings to make the death less messy, but he knew how much Lust loved this look on him.

“gorgeous,” he breathed. Error smiled, tiptoeing to kiss him. Lust leaned down, licking the rest of the blood of his teeth. The pleasure Error from the pure worship in Lust’s gaze was obvious – the other hadn’t ever been told how lovely he was before he and Lust began to see each other. As they broke away, Error quickly shoved the body behind the counter and wiped the blood of it while Lust deactivated the security cameras after snatching the candy of the counter. Disabling them was a child’s play.

Error grabbed his hand as they were finished, and they made their way out. Quickly flipping the sign from _Open_ to _Closed_ they ensured some time before anyone noticed.

“mY tuRN tO DRIve,” Error pointed out as Lust moved to swing up on the motorcycle. He sighed, throwing the other a fond glance.

“i hoped you’d let me anyway.”

Error grinned, and Lust’s soul skipped a beat.

“too bad.”

Lust leaned toward his husband’s back as they speeded along the road. Screw not getting blood in his clothes, stealing some new would be a trifle.

“where to now?”

Another town, another hotel, another store or bank. There was a world of possibilities and marvels in front of them, and nothing worth thinking about behind. Anything they wanted they could get. Lust smiled as his wedding ring – pure gold and real diamonds – on his finger shimmered in the sunlight.

“anYWhere We WaNt,” Error replied. His voice was clear despite the airstream, and filled with joy. “The WOrld iS OurS.”

“ours,” Lust agreed as the sun washed over his bones and the birds sang. The world was beautiful, and it belonged to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a little less updates from now on. Possibly. I think I might be loosing some interest in Undertale, so I'm not going to force myself to write so it at least will go slower. Because I don't want to loose interest. I love this fandom. It's extra annoying because I don't even have another fandom to take its place, like when I changed from Harry Potter to Undertale a bit more than a year ago. And write some original stuff, so I won't loose interest in writing again. I _really_ don't want that.


	11. Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing drabble requests on Tumblr at the moment and one Anon wished for Errotic and hypnosis, so I thought I'd post it here too since it was a while ago you got anything.

Error was stressed. That much was obvious. He was sitting curled into a ball on their shared bed, completely rigid and he looked like he might start rebooting out of pure need to escape at any moment. It hurt to look at. Lust had tried to get him to tell him what was wrong, but his husband had completely closed off. He had refused to look at anyone for hours, not even  _Ink_ had managed to get him to react. When Lust got desperate enough to get Ink to come over to annoy Error just to see he was still mentally there, it was  _bad_.

He sighed, sitting down next to Error again. Lust put a hand on Error’s shoulder, making him twitch slightly but otherwise there was no response.

“hey, sweetheart?” he whispered with soft voice. Error blinked but didn’t look at him. That was good, it meant he had heard at least. “error? please, i’m worried.” Nothing. He fidgeted with the hem on his shirt and looked down into his lap. Perhaps he could…? But for that he needed Error’s consent, he couldn’t do it without, it would be wrong. Lust swallowed, looking up again. He had to try. Anything that could bring Error back.

“i told you once i know hypnosis, darling, remember that?” he asked, somehow keeping his voice steady. “perhaps it’d help. can i try?” He waited without breathing, and sighed relievedly as he thought he saw a nod. That’d do. He held up a hand before Error’s sockets, and did his best to breathe calmly.

“alright, loveliest, i want you to focus on my hand. let my words wash over you. focus only on my hand and my words,” he said, keeping his voice low and soothing. He resisted the urge to grin in relief as Error seemed to listen and his sockets turned in direction of Lust’s hand. “good. you’re safe. we’re safe. there is nothing here that will harm anyone. you are in complete control. if you don’t want to do something, you don’t do it. everything is for your benefit. let yourself relax. now, breathe. deep, deep breaths. in, and out. in, and out. just like that, you’re doing so good, love.”

Lust continued speaking, telling Error to relax his body part by part. Slowly, slowly the tension seemed to disappear from the other’s body as he focused on Lust’s words. Lust smiled slightly, watching closely for any sign of distress from the other. Error didn’t normally like giving up control to any degree, except for a few instances in bed. Yet, he seemed almost completely at ease. How wonderful.

“every word i utter make you relax more,” he continued. “the deeper you go the deeper you want to go, and the more enjoyable this experience becomes. Imagine that you are in my arms. I am holding you, and Papyrus is in the next room, cooking. It’s quiet, and it’s snowing outside. Too cold to leave the house. We have hot chocolate, and everything is just  _good_.”

The last sign of an upcoming reboot disappeared from Error’s sockets, which was lucky. Rebooting could either make Error feel better, or make him a thousand times more distressed. Lust didn’t want to chance right now.

“can you tell me what’s wrong?” he eventually asked, and Error quietly shook his head no. “okay. that’s fine, dearest. don’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“now,” he stated after a while, stroking Error’s skull with his free hand. The other purred slightly. “time to come back, error. you’re walking up a stairway, step by step. Every time you get higher you feel yourself returning to consciousness. there’s a door at the end of it. you reach it, and open it. and… you come back to me, beloved.”

Error blinked, and his gaze seemed more focused again. Lust waited patiently until he looked up at him. There were tears in Error’s sockets, but he still seemed more rested. Lust didn’t say a word, quietly holding out his arms. Error swallowed, and then dived into them. He began to sob quietly, shaking as Lust held him. He didn’t seem upset anymore. Crying just seemed to be something he needed to do right now, and Lust was more than happy to stay with his husband for as long as Error wanted or needed it.

“i love you,” he promised into the others ear, squeezing him closer. “and i’ll be here every time you need me.” Error grabbed onto his vest, burying his face into his shoulder.

“i KnOw,” he whispered through the violent sobs wracking his body. There was a small smile in his voice, and he threw his arms around Lust’s neck. “I l0ve yoU t00.”

Lust buried his face into Error’s hoodie, and breathed in the scent. He held tighter, and Error made a grateful noise.

“you cry,  _cher_. cry until there’s no tears left and then if you want you can tell me what’s wrong. and if you don’t, then i’ll just hold you until you feel better. alright?”

“AlRiGht.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADCANON TIME!  
> You’ve probably noticed Lust practically always calls Error pet names such as “beloved”, “dearest” and “darling” in my fics.  
> This is because when they started to date Error was really insecure and constantly got anxiety thinking Lust didn’t actually love him, just dated him out of pity or would break up with him. Calling him these names was Lust’s way of subtly reminding him how much he cared and loved him.   
> Then the years went by and Error stopped to worry (98% of the time at least) but it had just become a habit and a thing they both loved so Lust kept doing it for the rest of their lives.


	12. Two More Drabbles

**Anonymous said:** **Errorlust, where Lust puts Error through a relaxing hypnosis session... ;) (I saw a post about it on Gallifreyan-Pal's blog and I really want a fic about it please.)**

Error was stressed. That much was obvious. He was sitting curled into a ball on their shared bed, completely rigid and he looked like he might start rebooting out of pure need to escape at any moment. It hurt to look at. Lust had tried to get him to tell him what was wrong, but his husband had completely closed off. He had refused to look at anyone for hours, not even  _Ink_ had managed to get him to react. When Lust got desperate enough to get Ink to come over to annoy Error just to see he was still mentally there, it was  _bad_.

He sighed, sitting down next to Error again. Lust put a hand on Error’s shoulder, making him twitch slightly but otherwise there was no response.

“hey, sweetheart?” he whispered with soft voice. Error blinked but didn’t look at him. That was good, it meant he had heard at least. “error? please, i'm worried.” Nothing. He fidgeted with the hem on his shirt and looked down into his lap. Perhaps he could…? But for that he needed Error’s consent, he couldn’t do it without, it would be wrong. Lust swallowed, looking up again. He had to try. Anything that could bring Error back.

“i told you once i know hypnosis, darling, remember that?” he asked, somehow keeping his voice steady. “perhaps it’d help. can i try?” He waited without breathing, and sighed relievedly as he thought he saw a nod. That’d do. He held up a hand before Error’s sockets, and did his best to breathe calmly.

“alright, loveliest, i want you to focus on my hand. let my words wash over you. focus only on my hand and my words,” he said, keeping his voice low and soothing. He resisted the urge to grin in relief as Error seemed to listen and his sockets turned in direction of Lust’s hand. “good. you’re safe. we're safe. there is nothing here that will harm anyone. you are in complete control. if you don’t want to do something, you don’t do it. everything is for your benefit. let yourself relax. now, breathe. deep, deep breaths. in, and out. in, and out. just like that, you’re doing so good, love.”

Lust continued speaking, telling Error to relax his body part by part. Slowly, slowly the tension seemed to disappear from the other’s body as he focused on Lust’s words. Lust smiled slightly, watching closely for any sign of distress from the other. Error didn’t normally like giving up control to any degree, except for a few instances in bed. Yet, he seemed almost completely at ease. How wonderful.

“every word i utter make you relax more,” he continued. “the deeper you go the deeper you want to go, and the more enjoyable this experience becomes. Imagine that you are in my arms. I am holding you, and Papyrus is in the next room, cooking. It’s quiet, and it’s snowing outside. Too cold to leave the house. We have hot chocolate, and everything is just  _good_.”

The last sign of an upcoming reboot disappeared from Error’s sockets, which was lucky. Rebooting could either make Error feel better, or make him a thousand times more distressed. Lust didn’t want to chance right now.

“can you tell me what’s wrong?” he eventually asked, and Error quietly shook his head no. “okay. that’s fine, dearest. don't do anything you don’t want to.”

“now,” he stated after a while, stroking Error’s skull with his free hand. The other purred slightly. “time to come back, error. you’re walking up a stairway, step by step. Every time you get higher you feel yourself returning to consciousness. there's a door at the end of it. you reach it, and open it. and… you come back to me, beloved.”

Error blinked, and his gaze seemed more focused again. Lust waited patiently until he looked up at him. There were tears in Error’s sockets, but he still seemed more rested. Lust didn’t say a word, quietly holding out his arms. Error swallowed, and then dived into them. He began to sob quietly, shaking as Lust held him. He didn’t seem upset anymore. Crying just seemed to be something he needed to do right now, and Lust was more than happy to stay with his husband for as long as Error wanted or needed it.

“i love you,” he promised into the others ear, squeezing him closer. “and i’ll be here every time you need me.” Error grabbed onto his vest, burying his face into his shoulder.

“i KnOw,” he whispered through the violent sobs wracking his body. There was a small smile in his voice, and he threw his arms around Lust’s neck. “I l0ve yoU t00.”

Lust buried his face into Error’s hoodie, and breathed in the scent. He held tighter, and Error made a grateful noise.

“you cry,  _cher_. cry until there’s no tears left and then if you want you can tell me what’s wrong. and if you don’t, then i'll just hold you until you feel better. alright?”

“AlRiGht.”

 

**Anonymous said:** **Erroric with lots of ribbons?~**

_Author's Note: This one's the last, and 16+. Very suggestive, I literally didn't know how else to interpret this_

Error growled slightly as his arms got moved again. They were getting really tired, and he was getting annoyed. Yet, there was nothing else to do but obey and stand as still as he could, he had promised Papyrus. His brother-in-law smiled at him from where he was kneeling on the floor. He carefully tied another ribbon, and then attached it to the dress.

“YOU ARE BEING VERY HELPFUL, ERROR,” Papyrus assured him as he cut of the thread. “I AM SURE CINNAMON WILL LOVE THE DRESS. DON’T YOU THINK?”

Error muttered sourly, but nodded. Yeah. It  _was_  a pretty dress, and Papyrus was an incredible tailor. Cinnamon the Bunny would certainly love to wear it on their wedding. Papyrus made a few last changes before exclaiming “ET VOILA!” He made a grand gesture with his arms, showing that the dress was finished. In that very moment, the door got thrown open. Lust was back from his show at Grillby’s. Error turned his gaze over at him, and saw that he had frozen in the door. A grin was slowly making its way onto his husband’s face.

“well, well,” Lust said as he leaned toward the doorframe. He sounded like he was suppressing his excitement. “isn’t that a pretty gift. wrapped in all fancily for me.”

Error felt a bright, yellow blush rise on his face. After all these years, he still blushed like he hadn’t lived in Underlust for such a long time whenever Lust spoke like that. Papyrus groaned exasperatedly.

“MAKE SURE YOU DON’T HARM THE DRESS. I’M GOING TO GRILLBY’S,” was all he said. Then he sighed, threw his hands in the air, and left the house. Lust snorted out a laugh before sweeping his gaze over Error’s body. He grinned appreciatingly. With a few quick steps from Lust, they were soon facing each other. Error fought the blush on his face as his husband stroked his cheek.

“ _beautiful_ ,” he breathed, taking in the shorter’s looks. The floor-length dress with a slit reaching all the way to the pelvis, and the cleavage showing much of Error’s ribcage. The best part? It was covered in ribbons, many of which could be untied to open the dress. Error couldn’t help but straighten slightly at the other’s praise. It still felt brilliantly good to hear how much his husband adored him. Lust smiled mischievously and grabbed his wrist. Before a second had passed, they were in their bedroom.

Lust kept studying him, and a slight glow was coming from the other’s soul and pelvis. He looked both amazed and contemplating. Error both wanted to hide and show off at once. The other often had that effect on him. Since he couldn’t decide on which he wanted more, he just stood there, waiting.

“i’m going to take my good time unwrapping this lovely gift,” Lust finally decided. His voice was teasing and it made Error shiver in anticipation. Lust pressed a kiss to Error’s teeth and their teeth clicked and Error opened his mouth to let the other in. Then Lust put all his body weight on the other. Error’s soul stopped beating for a second as they fell. It returned to its usual, uneven due to the glitching, pace as they hit the bed’s surface. Lust’s heart-shaped eyelights dilated as he watched him. Error’s soul skipped another beat in excitement at the look, and he gave the other a cheeky smile. He had finally regained control of himself.

His husband let his fingers wander over Error’s arm until they reached one of the ribbons. That specific one was the entire strap. Lust’s expression was positively wicked as he quickly untied it. He folded down the dress, pressing his phalange tips into Error’s clavicle. Error moaned quietly and arched his back into it. His head was already starting to feel hazy. By now Lust knew  _all_  his weak spots.

“such a beautiful reaction, oh yes,” Lust mumbled, letting his hand wander to another ribbon on the cleavage. His voice was filled with desire and he pressed a kiss to Error’s manubrium. Error gasped. He was starting to tremble in want. It almost had to be a new record in how fast that happened. Lust was  _far_  too good at this – not that Error was complaining. “I’m certainly going to take my time.”


	13. More than that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have another tiny thing since it was a long time since I wrote Errotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wrote this at the airplane home, I was tired and therefore I am not claiming this is good.  
> It's also 5 o'clock in the morning right now and I haven't slept in 19 hours and I am not even that tired. I'll sleep when I get home as I'm in the car now.

Lust hugged his legs, staring at the wall. His mind was completely blank, he forced it to. There were a few tears gathering in the corners of his eye sockets but he held them back. He would not cry. Would not give them the satisfaction, even if they wouldn’t know. His throat felt thick as the warmth rose in his bones again, and he began to tremble. He wanted it to go away. He was so tired of this hellious heat. Tugging at his vest, he closed it for his chest even though the additional warmth was making him uncomfortable.

A dry sob shook his body. _No_. Stop it. _Don’t you dare cry, Lust_. Sans. Sans Sans Sans _Sans_. Lust wasn’t who he was. It wasn’t _all_ he was. Blank eyed, he kept staring at the wall, forcing away the need to cry. His soul was pounding. Footsteps were heard, they came closer. It knocked on the door. He didn’t reply. Too afraid that if he opened his mouth he wouldn’t be able to stop.

A familiar voice called his name through the door. He still didn’t answer. Lust felt himself tremble and he hugged himself closer. The door opened slowly, and the same footsteps came in. Arms wrapped themselves around him. They were warm. Warm was good. Uncomfortable but good.

“LuST?” Error asked, voice careful and nervous. Lust could hear him swallow. He shook his head, and the arms tightened around him. Neither spoke as he turned in the embrace, leaning against Error’s chest. Breathing in the scent of him. His soul felt calmer in his ribcage. Still, it was hurting. He knew he shouldn’t listen, he knew those words weren’t _true_ , he _knew that_. Yet… It was hard not to listen. He usually could ignore them, could ignore the hurt. Could ignore the doubt. But he supposed it had just become too much this time. It had been one time too much.

They sat in silence for a while. Lust pressed his face against his boyfriend’s ribcage, their breathing the only sound in the room. Finally, he looked up at the other.

“do you think i’m a slut?” he asked, voice breaking at the words. He looked down, fibbling with the fur on his vest. “or, no. i know i am. but i’m more than that, right? error? i’m not _just_ a whore, am i?”

Error blinked, and gaped. There were a few seconds of stunned silence before a loud, animous growls sounded through the room and Lust almost jumped in surprise. The other’s face was twisted in rage.

“wH0 sAid THAt?!” Error hissed, furious. Lust stared at him with wide sockets, surprised. He hadn’t expected such a violent reaction. ”I^ll kILL tHeM.”

“error no,” he said, a small, small smile on his face. It fell just as quickly as it had appeared, but it was there. “i don’t want you to kill them. please don’t.” The tone was quiet, a bit monotone.

Another growl echoed through the room, but Error nodded. His embrace tighented even more and he pressed a kiss to Lust’s forehead.

“F|NE,” he muttered. “i wOn*t. BuT D0N’t liSten TO thEM, oKaY? Y0U’Re nOt A Slut. nO maTTer h0w muCh seX You HaVE. yOu ARE sO muCH ´More. Y0u*re tHe kiNdESt pERson I kNow, EVen more tHAn BLUebeRRy. You’Re sMArt aNd sWeet aND L0YaL. YoU’RE w0NderFUL, anD I l0VE yOu.”

Lust smiled slightly. Error was sweet. Still, there was this doubt in his soul. It felt almost empty. Swallowing, he nodded slightly. The arms embracing him made him feel warm, in a good way. Warm in his soul, rather than his bones. His boyfriend frowned at him as his smile fell again. Error was obviously biased.

“Y0u doN*t BElieVe mE,” Error stated, face filled with determination. “TheN i’LL KEep tElliNG y0U ‘Til yoU DO.”

Chuckling slightly, Lust turned his head up and pressed a kiss to Error’s mandible. No matter if it was true or not, he was so lucky to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I'm going to self-promote.
> 
> So at the moment my main project is a Royalty/Pirate AU with Blackcherry (Red/Razz). It's called [On a Never Resting Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12351606/chapters/28094196) and here's the summary: _Razz, the heir of the Beobyrian Empire, is on his way home from a diplomatic mission as his ship gets attacked by pirates. Suddenly he finds himself taken as hostage, and it doesn't seem like the pirates are planning to exchange him for a ransom anytime soon.  
>  How annoying._
> 
> So feel free to check it out! Rated Mature for safety due to violence and slight sexual themes but nothing explicit.


	14. To Save a Criminal (Dreamswap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look an update.
> 
> I did a thing. Dreamswap Errotic. Just take it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very tired. It’s eight o’clock why am I exhausted?

The snow creaked loudly beneath Sans’ feet – it was the only noise except for his own breathing. The chilly breeze kept the temperature of his bare arms, ribs and his face pleasantly cool. Taking a walk through the forest was always the easiest way to handle his heat the few times he didn’t feel like actually taking care of it. Which he didn’t right now, he was too tired from dancing in Grillby’s all night. The area was turning dark; the artificial sunlight was dimming to show the arrival of night. Suddenly a loud crack was heard, and he froze. Trying to figure out where the sound had come from, he continued forward, eyelights carefully searching the area.

A groaning reached him. Not the kind you’d expect to find in the Underground, but rather a pained one. Again, not the kind of pained you’d expect either. Sans frowned as he made his way toward it, proceeding carefully. The Underlust Underground wasn’t exactly a safe place; you never knew who was trying to lure you in. A smarter monster would’ve left, knowing it was most likely a trap, but Sans couldn’t bring himself to do that. It might be someone who was truly hurt.

Stepping through a bush, he gasped at the sight that met him. A monster was lying on the snow, appearing to be passed out. A _skeleton_. Sans had never met another skeleton than him and his brother in their universe, had been sure they were the only ones left. The monster was black, weirdly enough, with marks that almost looked like tear-stains down their cheek. Extremely different fom him and Papyrus. Yet, undeniably a skeleton. Perhaps they were from another universe?

Sans watched the surroundings carefully as he stepped forward, not entirely sure whether it was a trap or not. Nevertheless, he couldn’t just leave this monster – this _skeleton_ – here. They’d surely freeze to death if they didn’t wake up on their own soon.

Once he was sure no one was going to jump him, he grabbed the other. An electric shock flashed through him, and he stared at the other with wide sockets as they seemed to _glitch_ in his arms, parts of their bones disappearing and reappearing. The monster’s expression turned worried, almost a bit panicked. A bad feeling washed over Sans. The skeleton showed no signs of assault, but most monsters who were found like this had all been through the same thing. Especially when they showed discomfort at being touched. He threw a gaze over his shoulder, once again looking for some kind of attacker.

Better get out of here quickly, he decided. Within the blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

Reappearing in their living room, Sans put the stranger down on the couch. He pulled up his phone, pressing the first speed dial on it. Within a few seconds the receiver answered their phone.

“ _SANS? I’M SEWING WITH UNDYNE, IS IT IMPORTANT?_ ” Papyrus’ loud voice said, forcing him to hold the phone a distance away from his ear. Unconciously, he nodded in reply.

“i think you better come home, bro. i found a skeleton passed out in the woods.”

There were a few moments of silence. Sans waited patiently for his brother to speak.

“ _I’M ON MY WAY. UNDYNE, I NEED TO GO-“_ and the call was over.

Only seconds after Sans had put away his phone again, a mumbling caused him to twitch in surprise. Turning to the newcomer, he sighed in relief as they began to move. He waited patiently for them to wake up and picked out a bottle of mayonnaise from his inventory in the meanwhile. Whilst sipping at it, he them watched in surprise and fascination. They kept glitching. Not as badly as when he’d touched them, but enough for it to be noticeable.

Most of what they said was incomprehensible, but he could recognize a few words, such as “Nightmare” and “guards” and “Justice Reigns”.

He frowned. They couldn’t be talking about the actual organisation Justice Reigns, could they? And Nightmare, as in Lord Dream’s brother and number one enemy? Sans shook his head, snorting out a laugh. Nah. While it was possible this person was associated with the JR, the risk of him having something to do with the negativity guardian was close to zero.

Suddenly, they threw open their sockets. It happened so quickly Sans was hardly able to register it. Their eye sockets were oddly red. They sat up quickly, grimacing in pain, and Sans’ sockets widened as he hurried to his feet. He grabbed the other’s shoulder to press them down into the couch – sitting up so quickly wasn’t healthy – only to flinch and let go as their eyes were filled with words – “ERROR” – and the glitching increased.

“woah,” he exclaimed, holding up his hands. He backed a step. “alright, i won’t touch you. calm down, darling. no one will touch you.”

Hardly daring to move, Sans waited for the other to stop glitching. Slowly, the ERROR-signs disappeared, and they dragged a deep breath. Their eyes met his, and they stared at each other for a few moments before they flinched back into the couch.

Their eyes were wide and their breathing slightly ragged, and Sans felt worry rise, “hey, are you okay, sweetheart? i found you in the forest.”

“W_whERe Am I?” they asked, causing Sans to blink. Their voice was quite odd, to say the least. He smiled his most calming smile, silently hoping Papyrus would come soon. He was much better at this stuff.

“in snowdin,” he replied, taking a careful step forward. When they didn’t flinch again he relaxed, walking to the side of the couch. “or underlust, if you mean universe. the name’s sans, or if you prefer, lust.”

“LuST,” they said slowly, nodding. Then they sighed. “W-weLl. mY FR-fRieNDs aRe PR0babLy d-dEAd nOw. I*m ERR0r.”

“excuse me what the _fuck_?” Sans – Lust – exclaimed, narrowing his sockets. Had he heard that right? Error sighed again, deeper this time, before shaking his head. In that very moment, the door was thrown open. Papyrus stepped in, his soul glowing through his bare ribs and showing that he must’ve ran the entire way.

“IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?” he asked, looking between Lust and Error. Lust nodded without taking his eyes of Error. Error was staring at Papyrus, seemingly unnerved. Most out-of-universe-people did when they met the Lust-brothers. Especially when they saw Papyrus, for some reason.

“i think so, bro.”

* * *

Once Error had allowed Papyrus to check him over – no touching, of course, Error would almost freak out everytime they accidentally touched him – he tried to leave. Papyrus refused to let him though, said it was too dangerous to teleport, or create portals, or however he travelled when he was still so exhausted and newly awoken. Lust could only grin as Error conceded – no one could tell his brother no. Except Undyne when he asked to be in the Royal Harem.

While Papyrus whipped together some food for dinner, Lust and Error talked. He seemed strangely unconcerned despite what he’d said earlier about his friends being dead. But that wasn’t Lust’s place to ask about, they hardly knew each other. As soon as the food was served, Error got a grimace on his face as he studied the pasta. Lust watched in slight amusement as the other slowly lifted a forkful to his mouth and hesitantly ate it. Error blinked.

“woHA,” he said. ThIS is ACtuAllY go0d.”

“OF COURSE IT IS,” Papyrus replied proudly and grinned. Lust felt his soul swell slightly at how happy his brother looked over the praise and he immediately liked Error better. “IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

…

After dinner, Papyrus told them he felt a little too hot so he was going to Grillby’s. Lust nodded and after him, while Error stared at him in confusion for a little while. Then it seemed to click, and Lust chuckled when he looked a bit horrified.

It was the easiest way to deal with it, rather than to get offended or hurt like he had when he first met someone not injected with LUST.

They sat quiet for a little while before Lust had had enough of the silence. Turning to the other he pointed toward the door with his thumb.

“wanna go to do something fun, sweetheart? it’s getting a little too warm in here for me,” he said, winking at Error and licking his teeth. The other blinked, and shook his head frantically, causing Lust to laugh. “don’t worry. i didn’t actually mean it like that. i’ve got something else in mind.”

* * *

Lust smiled as he fell onto his back in the snow, spreading his arms and letting it embrace him. Wonderful. Error sat down next to him, but on a snow-secure blanket they’d taken with them. He wasn’t as resistant to cold as Lust-monsters were, after all. The lights were turned off now, but it wouldn’t be completely dark for long now. He grinned at Error as the first glow fly lit up. Error gasped, staring in surprise. Another lit up, and another, and soon the entire area was filled with glow flies.

“pretty, isn’t it?”

“YeAh,” Error breathed, wide-eyed and smiling. “n0t As PREtty as StArs, bUt aLmoSt.”

Lust gaped at him, eyelights glowing as he turned toward the other.

“stars? you’ve seen the stars?” he asked, and as Error nodded, he sat up and leaned forward. “tell me.”

Error told him. Lust wasn’t sure how long they sat there as the other told him about infinite skies full of lights. Of patterns in the stars named after stories and myths; like a chart of the history of monsters and humans in the stars. Of course he knew the theory. He had read countless books on the subject. But the way Error told him was captivating, and he hardly breathed when the other spoke. His soul was  beating erratically in his excitement.

Then the peace was disturbed by shouting. Lust froze for a moment, feeling worry roll in his stomach, before he realized whoever it was was shouting Error’s name. Error interrupted himself in the middle of a sentence, and flew to his feet.

“h~hErE!” he called out, “I*m ov_OvER hEre!”

The sound of footsteps running in snow came closer, and hard breathing. Noise travel fast during night, after all. Lust searched after the source of the sound, and eventually spotted a white dot. The monster’s white outfit shone through the dark, together with the snow.

Once they came closer, his sockets widened and he gaped. Both newcomers looked exactly like him except for the eyelights and clothes. That wasn’t odd, he had met alternates once or twice before. The shocking thing was that one of them wore a _circlet with a moon_. He looked exactly like the Wanted-posters Justice Reigns put up sometimes. _Nightmare_.

“You’RE aLive,” Error stated, grinning at them, and the white-clad skeleton rolled his eyes.

“don’t sound so disappointed.”

Error laughed, and Lust stared at the three of them. A criminal. If Error was friends with Nightmare then he’d been helping someone Justice Reigns was after. His soul beat hard in fear. The organisation was working on finding a cure against the Lust-injections, and was much more successful than his universe had ever been. They couldn’t find out. He didn’t _think_ they would stop the project because of it, but he couldn’t be sure.

Nightmare turned to him with a raised eyebrow, and Error gestured between them, “ThIS is LuST. Lust, NIGhtMare aNd Cr0ss.”

“I see,” Lust replied, sounding a little dizzy. The two nodded at him before Nightmare waved his hand. A portal appeared.

“Time to go home,” he said. ”Before this guy reports us to my brother. C’mon.”

Error smiled at him as he stepped toward them.

“thAnK y0u,” he told Lust, who nodded, forcing a smile on his face. He took a deep breath, and winked at the other, making himself relax into old habits.

“i know a way you could repay me,” Lust said, grinning lewdly and letting his eyes travel over the other. Then he snorted slightly at their expressions and waved his hand lazily. “just kidding, darling. it’s no problems. i couldn’t just leave you passed out in the snow, of course.”

The three of them nodded, and Cross stepped through the portal. Just before Error did the same, he hesitated. Lust tilted his head curiously when the other turned to look at him.

“i-I haD fUn,” Error exclaimed. “W-WaNt tO meEt agaIn?”

“Unless you’re planning on reporting us,” Nightmare quickly butted in, staring at him provocatively. For a short moment Lust didn’t know what to say, and then he smiled widely and nodded.

“i’d like that,” he nodded. Then he sent a quick glance at the guardian. “and i won’t.”

Error smiled at him, and took a step forward before disappearing into the portal. Nightmare threw him another suspicious glance before doing the same, and it closed.

Falling into the snow again, Lust stared up at the cave ceiling as glow flies floated around. He wasn’t entirely sure what just had happened, but he was quite sure he’d just helped a criminal escape justice.

Well. Too bad he couldn’t tell this at Grillby’s. It’d make a damn good story. He’d have to do with Papyrus – and that wasn’t bad either, Paps was the coolest.


	15. An Early Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an Errotic-chapter from the Advent Calendar I'm doing on Tumblr

**Day 10: An Early Gift  
Errotic**

With hard beating soul and palms that would have been sweaty had he had skin, Lust forced a smile onto his face. He stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide their trembling. Error was sitting in the window seat, staring out at the fir trees behind their house. One of his legs dangled down, and his face was emotionless. It would’ve worried Lust, hadn’t it been for the fact that his boyfriend often looked like that. He grinned at the other as he sat down in the window as well, crossing his legs in front of him.

Error gave him a blank look, “fiNAllY s-st0PpeD IG-gnorINg me, Have y0U?”

Wincing, Lust nodded. He gave the other an apologetic smile. He’d been planning this for days, which admittedly had given him very little time to spend with Error – any time he had over had went to satisfying his heat, so he hadn’t even been home over the nights. Especially since he’d been quite bad at doing it regularly these days. Therefore, he had made sure to only have sex with Lust-monsters, so he wouldn’t overwhelm Error. Again. There would be no repeat of that. It had been terrifying for them both.

He held out his hand in a peace offering, hoping that Error wouldn’t stay mad at him. There were a few tense moments of silence. Then Error sighed, and put his hand in Lust’s. As his apologetic smile turned into a relieved one, Lust clenched the hand still in his pocked around the small, hard box inside. Please let this go well.

“wanna go on a date?” he asked, squeezing the other’s hand. “i’ll pay for everything. as an apology.”

A nod was all he received in return, and he sighed in relief again. It had been stupid of him to ignore Error, it could’ve destroyed everything; when Error felt offended, then he could refuse to speak with him for days. It had been a huge risk he’d taken.

* * *

Laughter was everywhere. The screams of terrified joy and the owners of fair stalls yelling out their products surrounded them and Christmas music echoed over the entire town square. The skirt of the pleated purple skirt dress Lust wore fluttered around his leggings-wearing legs, and next to him Error swept himself closer into the thick winter jackets he was wearing. One of the few benefits from the LUST-injections was absolutely his resistance to cold weather; no jacket needed.

Snowflakes was falling slowly from the light grey sky and a few rays of sunshine found their way through the clouds. The ground was covered in the white, except where it had been shovelled away so people could walk. There grey paving stones were to be found instead. The two of them sat at a table outside a small café, a fireplace only a few meters away to warm the customers up. They’d went to Undertale and Ebott Town; the winter fair was today and Lust had thought it a perfect place for a date. Which it was; it was truly lovely.

Smiling at Error, Lust lifted his cup of cappuccino into the air, “cheers, beloved.”

Error smiled back at him, apparently and luckily having forgiven him by now, and lifted his own cup of hot chocolate. He had never liked coffee. They drank, and Lust giggled slightly as a line of white stained the other’s skull. Leaning over the table, he swept the whipped cream away before sticking his fingers into his mouth and sucking it off while grinning at Error’s blushing face. A little teasing had never hurt someone.

“L-lusT!” his boyfriend spluttered embarrassedly, making him laugh. A younger couple a few tables away turned to look at them with disgruntled expressions. Lust just waved back.

“calm down, my sweet,” he said, chuckling loudly. “just making sure you won’t be walking around looking like hot chocolate. just hot, because that can’t be avoided.”

As Error spluttered again, he turned to look out toward the square. Toward the people crowding around markets stalls, carousels, games and a choir singing carols as snow kept falling gently from the skies. It was almost a shame there was so much people. Error wouldn’t want to go out there since it would mean having to get close to a lot of both humans and monsters. Touch was unavoidable.

Lust smiled, turning back to the other who was still blushing yellow. His soul felt pleasantly warm as he looked at him, feeling his eyelights soften. Just sitting here wasn’t so bad either. He stuck a hand into one of his dress’s pockets. The box was still there, obviously. He took a deep breath. He should do it soon. He grabbed the box tightly, feeling its edges dig into his hands.

“err-“ he began.

“y0U shOUld tAkE PiNK heRe,” Error commented, studying the crowds. “He*D l0ve it.”

Feeling his smile soften, Lust nodded, “he’s already been. with classic pap. it was them who told me to go here.”

They fell quiet again. For Error it was a comfortable, familiar silence. For Lust, it was a nervous one. He could feel his bones trembling slightly and his soul sped up its beating until it felt like it was trying to escape his ribcage. Technically not an unfamiliar feeling, but the reason was very new and he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

Finally, he clenched his fist again. Taking a deep breath, Lust stood up. His soul speeded even more and it was almost starting to hurt, yet he did it. Error blinked, following him with his gaze. He took up the box from his pocket and closed his sockets for a moment. Then he knelt.

All the eyes in the café was on him, including the only ones that mattered. Error stared at him with the widest sockets Lust had ever seen, a look of complete disbelief on his face. Lust held up the box, opening it and revealing two engagement bonds. One in black gold with a ruby. One which looked the same, except it was in white gold with an amethyst. They hadn’t been cheap, but Lust and Pink had not lacked money for many years. They were among the richest Sanses and Papyruses out there.

The paving stone was hard against his legs as he stared up at Error. His entire body trembled in nervousness as he spoke, “error, i love you so much. you and papyrus are the lights of my life, and i am so thankful that you stumbled into my world. a couple times. that you gave it a chance after those couple times. i want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. will you marry me?”

Dragging in a deep breath to steady himself, Lust popped the Question. Now he could only wait. The trembling had eased slightly. Error was staring at him, mouth agape and seemingly frozen stiff. He was unable to tell whether that was a good or bad thing. His mouth felt dry. Finally, Error moved.

Lust gasped in shock as a weight fell on him, knocking him to the ground. He grunted out an _ouch_ as he hit the stone, closing his sockets against the impact. Once he opened them again, the first thing he saw was Error’s widely smiling, while still kind of shocked, face over him. His soul fluttered.

“yES,” Error said, sounding breathless. Once Lust had processed it, his face lit up in a bright smile. “yeS, YEs, Yes, YES.”

Lust laughed. Taking the box he still held in his hand, he coaxed the white ring up from its place and held it up. Error nodded eagerly, giving him his left hand. Both laughed again as Lust put it on the right phalange. Applauses came from the other guests. He grabbed Error’s face gently where they were lying on the ground, dragging it down and pressing a kiss to his teeth.

“my darling _fiancé_ ,” Lust breathed once they parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you've seen I'm not updating this fic a lot, but I'm not Completing it quite yet. When I write something Errotic I will upload it here, however short it may be. I hope you'll bear with me

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I love comments, and I will love you forever if you do.  
> I might not respond to all comments, but I appreciate them so much.
> 
> Feel free to leave a request/prompt/ship/BrOTP at my [Tumblr](http://www.odderancyart.tumblr.com)! Both Errotic and other things. Or just come and hang out! I am always needy for attention.


End file.
